


say you won't let go

by soongyuus



Series: non!au svt | an angsty anthology [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, at least it is for minwon, hehe, i don't even know anymore tbh but this is angsty, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Wonwoo realizes he should have listened to Junhui when the older told him everyone has their limits and to not take things for granted.





	say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to twt user @jeonwonussi and to my four cups of coffee for the idea of writing another angsty minwon (with side!soonhoon). the summary is probably misleading, i'm very bad at them and at thinking of a title as well. this work is unbeta-ed as usual, so please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. i'm just a kid who's driven by caffeine and my love for angst. enjoy reading!

Wonwoo tries really hard not to let it get to him. Tries hard not to think about the long fingers not tightening its hold on his own thin ones as they bid they final goodbye at their last stop for the Ideal Cut concert. Wonwoo gives the crowd a smile, ignoring the cold that run up his spine as different thoughts run through his head, dulling the happiness he feels at finally ending another successful milestone in their life as idols.

 

The staffs usher them off the backstage, their managers all leading them into the dressing room in order to make them change their clothes so they can go eat to celebrate the success of yet another concert. Wonwoo cranes his head up in the crowd of people running here and there, carrying their sets to the trucks and moving things in a fast pace, trying to catch a glimpse of the tall man who suddenly disappeared from his sight the moment he finished changing into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants.

 

“Wonwoo, you good to go?” Wonwoo jumps as someone taps into his shoulder, turning around to find Joshua looking confusedly at him before letting out a laugh. “Are you okay?”

 

Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, giving his hyung a small smile before nodding. “Y-yeah. Just a little tired, I guess,” he stammers, going to Joshua’s side and welcoming the arm the older threw at his shoulders. “Have you seen-”

 

“Mingyu?” Joshua interjects with a laugh, giving Wonwoo a curious look before shaking his head and answering. “Yeah, he went with Soonyoung. Said they’re going back to the hotel.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at that, confused. “I thought we’re going to have dinner first?” Joshua just shrugs at him. “They bailed out on dinner.”

 

_Well, fuck._

  


Wonwoo watches as Jihoon looks around as well, confusion evident on the younger’s eyes at the lack of members from the table. At the lack of someone laughing at Seokmin’s and Seungkwan’s jokes and joining in on the fun, Wonwoo notes. Jihoon looks anxious, even though his stoic face might fool other people, it can’t fool their own members when they spent so much time together in a tight space. He can also see Seungcheol at the corner of his eyes looking worriedly at the both of them, eyes turning back on forth on Jihoon and him, chewing on his chopsticks and smiling at Jeonghan when the man gave their leader’s hand a squeeze and a comforting smile.

 

“They’ll be fine, Cheollie,” Wonwoo hears Jeonghan whisper at their oldest member. Seungcheol smiles at Jeonghan, still very much worried but tries to shrug it off just to stop worrying his boyfriend further. “Yeah. Hope they’ll really be.”

  


It wasn’t supposed to lead up to this. Each one of them knows how Wonwoo and Jihoon loves playing the tsundere that they are in the group. Everything is supposed to be just for fun, the pulling away from touches, joking about hating Soonyoung and Mingyu, trying to seek another member’s attention when the two clearly tries to initiate contact with them. Mingyu just laughs it off usually, whispers to Wonwoo late at night that he knows Wonwoo is his anyway. Wonwoo also knows that Soonyoung knew this about Jihoon. His best friend often confiding to him regarding how he feels. Just last week, Soonyoung had been gushing about how Jihoon invited him again to his studio to hear out one of his new recordings, feeling very special because of it. When and how everything have led to this, Wonwoo doesn’t know. _Or he knows, him and Jihoon knows, but they both try to sweep it off under the rug because they know Mingyu and Soonyoung would be there for them no matter what anyway. Wonwoo realizes he should have listened to Junhui when the older told him everyone has their limits and to not take things for granted._

  
  


_Wonwoo sat there when Soonyoung came barging in through Jihoon’s studio’s door, looking like he just ran from the other side of the building where the practice rooms are to Jihoon’s, weariness evident on his face. He smiles, Jihoon was just talking about how cute Soonyoung is when he fell asleep on the couch last week when Soonyoung visited Jihoon to bring him some food._

 

_“Are you busy?” Soonyoung asks, looking from Jihoon to Wonwoo and back to Jihoon, hovering on the open door, looking unsure whether to enter or not with his hands still gripping tight on the doorknob._

 

_Jihoon rolls his eyes, he’s on his one of his moods when he likes teasing Soonyoung, which is always. “Can’t you tell? I’m here, aren’t I?” Jihoon answers sarcastically and Wonwoo almost missed the way Soonyoung’s eyebrow twitched at the answer._

 

_“Right. Probably too busy to answer your phone,” Soonyoung replies back and in the years that Wonwoo have been friends with their choreographer, along with the petty fights they have, he had never heard Soonyoung sound so cold, especially towards Jihoon. Wonwoo puts a hand on Jihoon’s thigh to warn him, but Jihoon doesn’t get it._

 

_“Nah,” Jihoon spins on his chair to face away from the door, smirking to himself. “I’m just ignoring you.”_

 

_Wonwoo swallows and immediately look at Soonyoung’s reaction, the mix of emotions swirling on his face, from shock to disbelief to… weariness. “Uhh, Jihoon..” Wonwoo tries to call out, subtly tapping on the man’s thigh in worry. “Ji.. I think you shoul-” But the door already clicked close. No slamming, just a soft sound of it closing and Wonwoo doesn’t know why but his heart spiked up at that._

_“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Won?” Jihoon asks, also looking back and forth from the closed door to Wonwoo. “Are you worried that Soonyoung is mad? Don’t worry too much about him. He probably just misses me.”_

 

_Wonwoo chews on his lips. “Don’t you think you’re being too hard on him?” Jihoon shakes his head, smile still on his face. “Soonyoung loves challenge.”_

 

_Wonwoo is not so sure about that._

  


It was in Manila when it first happened. Nothing really changed between him and Soonyoung, his best friend still picking fights with him and getting all the chance he gets to make fun of Wonwoo. But during their performance of Healing, Wonwoo sees how Soonyoung seems like he snaps out of being Hoshi the moment he realizes he was going to join the members hugging Jihoon and just backed off, running away to entertain the crowd instead.

 

And the day after that, Soonyoung completely stops pestering Jihoon, sticking himself to either Joshua or his roommate Hansol. Wonwoo also heard about Jihoon asking Joshua to switch rooms, only to know that Soonyoung had also switch rooms with Seungcheol as to not face being with the younger man. Wonwoo felt weird, but Jihoon just shrugs it off, telling Wonwoo he has no time for Soonyoung’s childish tantrums.

 

Today, at their last concert, Wonwoo tries hard to keep an eye on the two. Watching painfully as Jihoon tries to initiate some form of contact with Soonyoung only for the latter to just smile at Jihoon and go away to interact with the other members. Wonwoo had enough and decided to do something during their ment. They can’t have their precious fans suspecting why the two leaders are not talking or interacting with each other at all. Especially on their last stage for the Ideal Cut.

 

Wonwoo notes the towel wrapped around Jihoon’s hand, leaning forward in between where Soonyoung and Jihoon were sitting beside each other to asked about it. Jihoon explains, saying something about cutting his hands on a protruding nail on the stage during one of their performances while tightening the towel in his hand. Wonwoo feigns interest as he looks at how Soonyoung would react, the latter looking at Jihoon’s hand before looking up at Jihoon and Wonwoo. Wonwoo raises his eyebrows at Soonyoung very subtly and Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows back before turning to Jihoon. “What the fuck happened to you?” Soonyoung whispers, irritation evident on the choreographer’s voice and Wonwoo sees Jihoon try to hide the way he flinched at Soonyoung’s tone. Wonwoo nudges Soonyoung’s side with his foot as warning and Soonyoung swallows before listening at Jihoon with fake interest, making a face here and there like how Hoshi would and not fussing and losing his shit over Jihoon getting hurt like how _Soonyoung would._

  


“Hey, you’re back,” Wonwoo greets as he looks up from his phone to look at the man who just went through their door, not even sparing him a glance before throwing himself at the bed across from Wonwoo. “I saw your vlive, you let those three clown you again?” Wonwoo tries to make conversation, turning to look at the big Mingyu lump on the bed, biting at his bottom lips as the younger man just grunts and bury his face on the pillows.

 

Wonwoo clears his throat, sitting up properly on his bed and putting his phone face down on the desk. “Was the apple good, at leas-”

 

“Hyung, can you just- Can you just stop talking to me? I’m really tired.” At least Mingyu turned to face him, eyes not meeting his but still, Wonwoo is happy that the younger even replied to him. Wonwoo nods, even though he knows Mingyu can’t see it because he now has his eyes closed.

 

Wonwoo tries to just give Mingyu space, stealing glances from the corner of his eyes to check on Mingyu, the man now facing away from him with Wonwoo’s eyes meeting his broad back. Wonwoo really wants to maybe just let the feelings eating at him rest and just talk to Mingyu tomorrow about it, but his thoughts wouldn’t let him be. They had been okay last week, both sharing a room and Wonwoo even go along with Mingyu’s antics during their concert and fansigning. They were happy. Mingyu can’t even stop cuddling him in their hotel room until Seungcheol had to get the both of them up by saying he’s not letting them room again on the next overseas stop if they won’t come down to eat breakfast.

 

Is it because he had been ignoring Mingyu again in favor of checking on Jihoon? Or is it because of that time just a day after they went back to Korea from Manila when Wonwoo made a  blatant denial when one of the stylist noona had asked them if they are really dating and Wonwoo jokingly answered that he wouldn’t date Mingyu even if they’re the last people on earth, completely oblivious on the hurt that flashed across Mingyu’s face. Had he pushed Mingyu to his limits when he turned around to hug Junhui instead when Mingyu had asked for one just to tease the younger?

 

Wonwoo chews on his lips some more, his fingers tapping restlessly on his drawn up knees to keep the anxiety at bay. He didn’t know he started tearing up upon seeing the tired and dejected look on Soonyoung’s face before he had closed the door that time on Jihoon’s studio, trying not to think that maybe, just like Soonyoung, Mingyu had given up on getting even just a bit of affection from him.

 

“Hyung?” Wonwoo turns on his side to wipe at his tears, trying to sniff quietly and be discreet as he pretends to check on his phone. “Hyung? Are you crying?” Wonwoo shakes his head, not trusting his voice not to break if he tries to answer. _This is it. This is where it ends._

 

Wonwoo feels more than he hears Mingyu sitting on his bed beside him, the bed dipping when Mingyu settles his weight on it and soon, a hand is on Wonwoo’s shoulder, turning him around, Wonwoo doesn’t know why but the tears fall harder once he sees the worry on Mingyu’s gaze. Before Wonwoo can speak, Mingyu is already gathering him on his arms, wrapping Wonwoo up on his warmth.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Mingyu asks softly, his voice rough probably from being tired and sleepy, his hand rubbing soothingly on Wonwoo’s back. “Hyung, please talk to me.”

 

“I love you,” Wonwoo blurts out, voice shaky and deep and he feels Mingyu’s body stiffen, the hand on his back stopping. “Mingyu, I love you, please don’t leave me.”

 

Mingyu pulls away at that. “W-what are you talking about? Why am I leaving you?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, not caring about the mess of tears and snot on his face anymore as he scrambles to take Mingyu’s hands on his shaking ones. Wonwoo looks up to meet Mingyu’s confused gaze (the fondness evident and it makes Wonwoo’s heart clench).

 

“Listen to me, okay?” Wonwoo asks quietly and watches as Mingyu nods, blinking back at him. “I-I know I’m not the best at showing affection. And I, I always tease you. I’m not good with physical affection, too. B-but.. I love you, okay? P-please don’t get tired of me. I don’t think I can stand not having you with me. Mingyu, please? Please talk to me. If I hurt you, please tell me. If I have done something that made you feel sad or, fuck, if I ever made you feel unwanted, l-like you don’t deserve me, p-please call me out. Talk to me about it. Y-yeah?” Wonwoo explains, almost pleadingly, holding tight on Mingyu’s hands while he tries to convey all the love he has for the man in front of him through his eyes.

 

Silence engulfs them for a while, Wonwoo’s heart beating faster every second that passes that Mingyu just stares at him, his face devoid of any emotion and the thoughts are starting to come back at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks down, biting on his lower lip and closing his eyes to pray to whoever is out there that Mingyu won’t tell him that this is it. That he doesn’t feel the same anymore. That he’s tired of following Wonwoo around like how Soonyoung’s love for Jihoon had burned-

 

“Hey, Wonwoo, look at me,” Mingyu says softly, getting one of his hands out of Wonwoo’s hold to cup at Wonwoo’s face very gently, his thumb wiping away the tears that had slide down Wonwoo’s cheeks. “H-hyung, where did all the came from?” Mingyu inquires quietly, looking softly into Wonwoo’s eyes. “You know I promised you I won’t ever leave you, right?”

 

Wonwoo nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Y-yeah. But you weren’t- you were avoiding me. You did not even hold my hand a while ago on our ending ment. And you-you went with Soonyoung here and did not tell me. You’re getting tired of me, aren’t you?”

 

_Please say no. Please say no._

 

“Won, I’m really tired,” Mingyu starts and Wonwoo’s heart stops. _This is it. You lose, Jeon Wonwoo._

 

“I mean, physically. Wait, no, don’t cry. _Hyung~”_ Mingyu whines, gathering Wonwoo in his arms again as Wonwoo starts sobbing in front of him. “I was just tired from all the jumping I did on the concert. Not of you. Never of you. Never of this. Of what we have. Okay? Do you understand?” Mingyu continues, hugging Wonwoo tighter to him and smiling at the way Wonwoo clings to him as if he’s gonna disappear from his sight the moment he lets go. “I’m just- well, I was avoiding you at first. When you told Hyejin-noona that you won’t date me, at all, even if we’re the last people on eart,” Mingyu confesses, and just from his voice Wonwoo knows he’s pouting. “But! But that’s just me being childish. Soonyoungie-hyung talked some sense into me and told me to stop ignoring you when I know you’re just kidding and that he knows I’m starting to worry you. I’m glad he’s your best friend, you know?” Mingyu continues with a laugh, tucking his chin on Wonwoo’s broad shoulders as he cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“But, when you hug Junhui-hyung instead when I asked to hug you I thought maybe you’re in one of those moods when you need to just be alone? The mood when the only people you can tolerate are Junhui-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung. So, I tried to give you space because I don’t want to overwhelm you. I thought I’d just let you come to me once you’re okay and ready to talk about what’s bothering you. I didn’t know it was this. I’m so sorry for making you cry, Wonwoo-hyung.”

 

Wonwoo sniffs at Mingyu’s shoulder, shaking his head as hugs Mingyu back until he’s laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. “I’m sorry for joking about that. And for pushing you away. I was just messing with you that time. I won’t do it again,” Wonwoo apologizes and he feels Mingyu shakes his head before turning his head to plant a kiss on Wonwoo’s neck.

 

Mingyu pulls away to look at him, giving him a crooked smile, his cute fangs showing. “Are we good now?” Wonwoo nods, cupping Mingyu’s face and giving Mingyu a soft smile before leaning in, Mingyu meeting him halfway. A relieved sigh makes it out of Wonwoo’s lips when it finally connects to Mingyu’s soft ones. The contact chasing his worries away bit by bit on every kiss that Mingyu plants on his lips as if sealing a promise. Assuring Wonwoo on every press of his lips on the skin of Wonwoo’s face by whispering how much he loves Wonwoo and how he doesn’t have a plan on letting him go. Wonwoo sighs, relief and happiness flooding his being at finally talking it out with Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo will make sure Mingyu knows and feels how much he’s appreciated even with the jokes and push and pull Wonwoo loves playing with him.

 

They both pull away from each other, a smile blooming on their faces at the same time before full-out laughing at each other. “Ayeee, so cute, Wonwoo-hyung,” Mingyu pinches his cheeks before stealing another kiss again. “I love you.”

 

“Yeah, I love myself, too,” Wonwoo answers automatically, receiving a playful glare from Mingyu but before Wonwoo can even laugh, Mingyu had already pulled him down as Mingyu falls back on the bed, fixing Wonwoo’s place on his side and cuddling up to him. Wonwoo grins. “I love you, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu hums and closes his eyes, a smile still etched on his face and Wonwoo can’t help but kiss it before settling down to lie down facing Mingyu. “I love-”

 

“Hyung~” Mingyu whines, his face scrunching up and Wonwoo laughs because now Mingyu knows how annoying it can be to be this in love with someone. “I’m serious when I said I’m tired. Please, let’s just sleep.” Wonwoo nods at that and inches closer to bury his face on Mingyu’s chest.

 

_Wonwoo will never trade this for the world._

  
  


They both shoot up in shock when they heard a door slam close and Seungcheol’s voice ringing down the hall.

 

“Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung, you better come back here!” Wonwoo and Mingyu can hear Seungcheol’s muffled voice through the door, the anger evident on their leader’s voice. They shared a look before standing up to walk towards the door, Wonwoo pulling it open to look at the hallway only to witness Seungcheol running a hand through his untamed hair, gaze travelling to his side where Junhui and Jeonghan is standing, right on the door of Soonyoung and Minghao’s shared room, with Jihoon on the latter's arms, looking at the empty space, tears racing each other down his reddened cheeks.

 

Jihoon sniffs, licking and biting on his lips repeatedly, a habit he has when he’s going through something that stresses him or making him anxious. Jeonghan pulls him tighter into him, carding his hands through Jihoon’s shorter locks of blonde hair. “Jihoo-”

 

“He-He doesn’t love me anymore. Soonyoung’s tired of me, hyung. I pushed him away,” Jihoon says, with no emotions on his face but his voice dripping with melancholy. Like a lost child that can’t find his way back home.

 

Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s hold on his hand tightens.

 

_Well, fuck._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> still not sure if i would be making the soonhoon but... to be continued, i guess? ;u; hehe *sends love to all of you*


End file.
